insaniquarium2fandomcom-20200215-history
TAT T. Tatian
TAT T. Tatian, the leader of the 2nd universe is a 5-human high Tatian and sometimes being the main protagonist Appearance season 1-2 a tatian, very large and the protagonist of his series, the size of 5 humans, and a special tatian, he also invents thousands of guns season 3 now being corrupted with the "Hole Bang" with Virgo A Planet and the main star and he became dark tat, has 4 arms, 2 arms for his lava and fire & another 2 arms for his water and ice and became the main antagonist season 4 with his full potential, he is normally the ultimate defender of the planets... Forms regular just his regular form 1,000% rage a little stronger than his regular form, less overpowered than others 2,000% rage his upgraded monster form, less overpowered than most overpowered characters 5,000% rage his final rage form, strongest rage form, can handle some less overpowered characters overpowered 5th strongest form, and overpowered extremely ultra overpowered 4th strongest form, strongest form in earlier episodes giant 3rd strongest form, appears in some few episodes shaitan 2nd strongest form the dark shaitanic tatian his full potential in the Movie, 1st strongest Powers and Abilities *Immortality - can withstand massive physical pain such as a nuke, being trampled by giants, the insta-killing cannon and being devoured by mega johns, but this has one limit... Cosmic Explosion *Extreme combat skills - good at combat skills, able to combat even tatians far stronger than hin *"Do The Creeper" - able to creep up to his enemies without being noticed *Extreme Durability - able to survive nuclear attacks and bedrock-style weapona *Combiner - able to combine his forms to make a stronger one Trivia *he is the ONLY character that NEVER be combined into anyone *he is the ONLY character that can know the digits of Graham's Number on some wierd unknown forum, but he NEVER types it in *he is scared to E.N.T.I.T.Y and Omegachi (due to 1 word: Legends) *he has his very own Minecraft skin *his dream is to be E.N.T.I.T.Y's slave, if he does, then he would stop being the General of the TCD and have war with the united armies (monkeys and bloons (NOT aurae bloons)) **then he will replace his General rank to someone else (maybe Temporary T. Tatian or maybe Trall T. Tatian or maybe some other members and non-members...?) *it is said on the blog, tat will die when his age has reached 1 billion years *Corrupted Tat T. Tatian was his corrupted form *it appears on the TCD Blog, tat is attracted to girls with long hair or with a beautiful face on earth **but he is allergic to love, making him unable to date with anyone *he is 9 meters high, making him 5 times the height of a 1.8 meter tall human and making tat the height of optimus prime *his last words in the second film of OP: EotW is "Save Virgo A Planet" while being knocked out unconsiously by the oxygen on Virgo A Planet being absorbed by the Neutron Star *He has an amiibo for: CBTD: FIGHT!